1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality (AR) technologies are heretofore known with which a virtual object is displayed in combination with a captured image representing a real space imaged by a camera. For example, with a known AR technology, when a user takes an image of paper or the like with a certain pattern (AR marker), a virtual object is three-dimensionally displayed superimposed on the captured image according to a positional relation between the paper and the camera. By referring to the virtual object displayed super imposed on the captured image, the user can imagine at case in which an object corresponding to the virtual object is actually placed.
Japanese Patent No. 4032776 discloses an invention of a mixed reality display device that presents to the user a virtual reality world that provides harmony between the appearance, such as the size and color, of a real object and the surrounding environment without placing the real object in the real space.
However, conventional technologies do not allow the user to easily imagine a case in which a movable part of the object is operated, even by displaying the virtual object, corresponding to the object so as to be superimposed on the captured image.
In view of the above-described conventional technologies, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium having a program that can allow a user to more clearly imagine a case in which a movable part of an object is operated.